Blogs and Vlogs
The Idea of Blogs and Vlogs is something InternZach has just recently started experimenting with and is greatly interested in continuing. Through them he gives his fans and friends his thoughts on every day matters, reality TV shows, or projects he may do in the future. Blogs The Blogs on InternZach's website are made for the primary purpose of exceeding upon what twitter offers in 140 characters. With website blogs, InternZach can say things and further ellaborate on them than twitter would allow through it's limitations. The topic can range from school life to reality tv to even potentially religion. It could be anything, though if individuals are referenced in these blogs, they will more often than not have their names kept anonymous. For the 16th blog and beyond however, things will NOT remain anonymous, and will be stated from a 100% truthful perspective, regardless of how offensive they may be. Blog Eras Blog Era 0: Diary of the Cyndaquil (Blogs That No Longer Exist) Blog Era 1: Anonymous (Blogs 1-16) Blog Era 2: Anonymous Out The Window! (Blogs 17-20) Blog Era 3: Setting Self Straight (Blogs 21-27) Blog Era 4: Future Endeavors Explored (Blogs 28-36) Blog Era 5: Life in a Fun Light (Blogs 37-Current) Best of the Blogs Current # of Blogs: 41 Personal Favorite Blogs: Blog #1: Beyond 140 Characters Blog #6: Hidden Value Exposed Blog #9: Announcements and Expectations Blog #12: The Story Behind a Simple Song Blog #14: The Triforce of Life Blog #17: The Core 4 Blog #18: The Lover, The Loner, and The Intern Blog #21: Rebirth of Some Grande Things Blog #23: Pretty Chill Day Redux Blog #29: Plan Redemption Progress Blog #30: Core 4 Redux! Blog #31: New Year's Resolution Blog #33: Flashback Attack Part 1 Blog #37: A Diary To Go By Dux Blog #40: Purity: The Greatest Story Blog #41: A Kindred Spirit Vlogs Vlogs are made primarily to appeal to InternZach's youtube fans, and to let them be aware of what he's doing. Sure, a few personal questions/experiences and stuff that he could talk about in the Blogs may also occur in the Vlogs from time to time, but it's primarily for the people who know him from youtube alone. You will be able to find these Vlogs on Intern's Youtube Channel. Current # of Vlogs: 1 Trivia *The first Vlog ever was made on September 14th 2012, while the first Blog soon followed on the 15th. *A hiatus for blogs was put in place on October 7, 2012. This was the first official "hiatus". *The hiatus ended on October 10, 2012. This also marks the point where the blog would lose it's "anonymous" state, and would begin to mention people's names within the content of the blog. Additionally, from this point forth, the blog would never be advertised on any form of social media, and all future entires would be found only through finding the website on your own accord. *Blog Era Dates: **Era 1: September 15, 2012 - October 10, 2012 **Era 2: October 10, 2012 - October 26, 2012 **Era 3: October 26, 2012 - November 29, 2012 **Era 4: November 29, 2012 - January 15, 2013 **Era 5: January 15, 2013 - Current Category:Projects